Christmas to Remember
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Just a little Christmassy story. You must understand for this fic that Yumi's parents have moved back to Japan for her father's work and therefore Yumi and Hiroki are boarders at Kadic. UxY and OxA, JxOC. Finished!
1. Christmas Together

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own Code Lyoko.**

Ulrich and Yumi walked side by side in silence. _Just a few more hours_, Ulrich thought solemnly, _Then I'll be going home. _He grimaced, the thought turning sour on his tongue. It was bound to be a lonely Christmas, with Yumi off to Japan, Odd and Aelita were both in Holland, leaving Ulrich and Jeremie alone. Not that they'd see each other much anyway, they didn't exactly live next door.

"That's weird," Yumi muttered from beside him, shaking him from his reverie.

"What?" He asked dumbly, looking up.

"The house was never sold, but there's someone in there." She replied.

"That is weird," Ulrich agreed, they must have walked to Yumi's old house, although he had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he had even been walking. Hiroki across the front lawn, a trail of lights behind him.

"Hiroki!" Yumi called.

"Oh Hey Sis!" Hiroki waved back, "It's about time you got here!"

"What? Aren't we leaving in a few hours?" Yumi asked, stepping towards her brother.

"Didn't I tell you, Mom and Dad came back for the holidays, we're not going anywhere!" Hiroki stated.

"No, you didn't tell me!" Yumi growled.

"Calm down Yumi, he probably just forgot." Ulrich said calmly.

"Little Rat." She scoffed, turning to face him. "Not so far away then are we?"

"Nope, but it'll still be pretty lonely." Ulrich said. Just then, footsteps echoed in the cold air.

"Umph!" Ulrich grunted as Odd's arms wrapped themselves around Ulrich's stomach in a bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked, pulling himself free of Odd.

"We decided to stay here for Christmas. Me and my family are staying at a hotel down the road." Odd replied as Aelita ran up behind him giggling.

"Almost too good to be true." Yumi remarked.

"It is." Ulrich agreed.

"What?" Odd asked, looking at Ulrich and Yumi in confusion.

"Looks like we're going to be together this Christmas, except for Jeremie that is." Ulrich explained. Aelita grinned and glanced at Odd. Odd grinned as well; they looked like they were hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" Yumi prodded.

"Well," Aelita began, a mischievous grin playing on her face.

"Jeremie said he just might be a little closer this year." Odd said, grinning wildly.

"Just a little," Jeremie said from behind Yumi and Ulrich, causing them both to jump. Odd and Aelita laughed, leaning against each other for support.

"Is the world bent on giving me a heart attack today?" Ulrich asked, mockingly grumpy.

"Maybe," Odd said slyly, "You never know, XANA just might turn the supercomputer on by himself again." Odd looked meaningfully at Jeremie, who blushed.

"It was all for a good cause!" Jeremie mumbled.

"Sure, whatever," Odd replied.

"Oh, are you a girl again Odd?" Aelita asked, giggling.

"Do I even wanna know?" Yumi asked, glancing warily at her friends.

"No and no!" Odd said, facing both girls, "Believe me, just no." Aelita burst into another laughing fit and Odd looked hopelessly around.

"Your girlfriend." Ulrich shrugged, seeing a plea for help in Odd's eyes.

Odd opened his mouth to say something but then bit his tongue, Ulrich's eyes widened slightly, realizing that Jeremie was still quite new to the fact that Aelita was Odd's girlfriend. Odd and Ulrich looked apologetically at Jeremie, who just shrugged and waved it away.

"Yumi! Are you out there?" Yumi's mother called from the front door.

"I gotta go," Yumi sighed, waving at her friends, "See you soon!"

"Bye Yumi!" They called after her.

"I'd better go too, my dad will be waiting for me." Ulrich groaned.

"Good luck buddy." Odd said, patting Ulrich on the back as he walked past. Jeremie smiled halfheartedly.

"See you all later." He said, turning to walk back home, leaving Odd and Aelita standing alone.

"We should go then too huh Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Probably." Odd replied, turning to walk back to the hotel.

"Odd," Aelita began.

"Yes?" Odd said, looking up.

"I have a feeling that this will be a Christmas to remember."

**Sorry that it's not the best, I got a touch of writer's block. Anyway, I might add something, I might leave it as-is. I need some help on how to make it better. Suggestions are very welcome.**


	2. Ulrich's Father, Happy?

**Ok, I got part of an idea! Thank you very much to my anonymous reviewer who gave me most of the idea for the continuation of this story!**

As Ulrich had predicted, his father was waiting for him. He winced as he got into the car, half expecting the talk about his grades to come. It did, but not in the way that Ulrich expected it.

"Great work son." Ulrich's father said.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked, looking dumbstruck. He knew that his grades had been better ever since they shut down the supercomputer, but still, this was unexpected.

"Keep up those grades. See what happens when you put some effort into it?" His dad continued, rambling on about how great his son was shaping up to be.

"Right," Ulrich said slowly, still slightly awed that his dad was capable of giving a compliment. Then he noticed a familiar purple shape running along the sidewalk.

"Hang on a moment Dad," Ulrich commanded, unbuckling the seatbelt.

"Ok," Ulrich's dad said, it was his turn look confused as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Ulrich!" Odd panted, "Jeremie told me to tell you that there was a party at his house tonight and we would all love it if you could come."

Ulrich let out a giggle.

"Odd, do you remember the invention of the cell phone?" He asked his friend jokingly.

"Yes, but unfortunately Adele found mine." Odd did not look amused as he reported this.

"Uh-oh," Ulrich responded, "That can only spell trouble."

Odd nodded.

"He'll be there," Ulrich's dad said to Odd, "But we have to get going."

Both Odd and Ulrich looked at Ulrich's dad in surprise.

"See ya later then buddy." Ulrich said, smiling as his dad pulled away.

"That was weird." Odd muttered, looking after the car in amazement, "I guess the holidays really do get to everyone, and make them insane."

Odd shook his head as he wandered back towards the hotel that his family was staying at, he would borrow Aelita's cell phone to call Jeremie and say that he was coming. He needed to buy gifts for everyone anyway.

**Really short I know, but the next one will be longer! It might take a few days though, with tomorrow being Christmas and all… Oh well, Merry Christmas to all!**


	3. Lucille? Lucille!

"That's some last minute shopping." Aelita exclaimed when Odd had told her where he was going, so soon after he had gotten back.

"I know," Odd said sheepishly, "I forgot."

"Forgot about your friends?" She asked, mock hurt showing on her face.

"Err, Yes." Odd replied, "I got yours already though, you wanna come with me or stay here with them?" By them Odd meant his sisters.

"I'll come." Aelita said, pulling on her snow boots.

---

"Great," Yumi grumbled, "More wrapping."

"You call that wrapping?" Hiroki joked.

"Better than yours!" Yumi retorted playfully, looking at Hiroki's mass of wrapping paper held together by about a mile of tape. Not that hers was much better, the paper half crumpled and each shape indefinable.

"What was that children?" Yumi's mom called from the kitchen where she was busy baking cookies.

"Nothing!" They called back in unison, erupting with laughter as they saw the mess of wrapping they had made.

---

"Almost done," Odd murmured to himself, looking over the shelves of the store in hopes of finding a hidden gift.

"Better hurry, or we'll be late for Jeremie's party." Aelita said, looking around.

"Aelita? Odd?" came a voice from the end of the isle, "Is that you?"

Odd looked up, confusion clouding his face as well as Aelita's for a moment.

"Lucille?" Odd gasped, his voice rising in question.

"ODD!" Lucille squealed, launching herself at him for a bear hug.

"Lucille?" Aelita asked, looking very confused.

"Aelita! You haven't forgotten me have you?" Lucille asked, looking slightly put out.

"Aelita, remember Lucille?" Odd asked, trying to jog her memory, "She used to hang out with us all the time."

Aelita's eyes were still clouded with confusion, and Odd could tell that she didn't want to upset Lucille by not remembering. Odd put his arm around Aelita's shoulders.

"You may not remember her as Lucille, Lucy? Lu? We never really called her Lucille." Odd pushed gently.

"It's ok if you don't remember, it has been a long time, five or six years." Lucille said consolingly.

"Lucy?" Aelita asked, recognition flashing in her eyes, "Lucy and Lilli Lucy?"

"It's been a long time since I heard that name." Lucille replied.

"It's been so long!" Aelita gasped, her memories flooding back to her.

"I know. Too long if you ask me." Lucille wrapped Aelita up in a hug.

"Where have you been all these years?" Aelita asked, never letting go of Lucy's hands, as if letting go would make Lucy disappear again.

"I've been here!" Lucy responded, "Just in a different part of town. My family moved back here recently, so that I could attend Kadic as a day student. Where have you been?"

"Me and Odd are boarders at Kadic, Odd's family lives in Holland and my father died, I have no more family." Aelita responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine now." Aelita replied, giving Lucy another hug.

"Come on Aelita, I have to find Jeremie a gift!" Odd said, looking happily from one girl to the other.

"Who's Jeremie?" Lucy asked.

"He's our friend, he's really smart I'm sure you'd like him!" Aelita replied quickly.

"I'd love to meet him." Lucy said.

"He's having a party tonight," Aelita reasoned, looking at Odd with pleading eyes.

"We could call and see if we could bring a friend," Odd said, giving up all hope of winning against Aelita's puppy face.

"I'll call him now!" Aelita said, literally jumping for joy as she pulled out her cell phone.

**Calm yourself Aelita! You haven't even gotten to the party yet! Oh boy, this is going to be fun! **

**Thank you so much Kittyclaw, your idea helped me get more ideas! Now I have a lot more writing to do so watch out for more updates!**


	4. Everyone, Meet Lucy

**I forgot to describe Lucy! Ok, so Lucy is just slightly taller than Aelita. She wears light blue boot cut jeans that have pink butterflies up the sides and a dark colored T-shirt with a wolf on it. Her hair is red, not glaringly red, but more of a mix of brown and red, she has deep blue eyes and a bunch of freckles on her nose and upper cheeks. **

**Now that's over with, on with the story!**

"Come on you two, we'll be late!" Odd had finally finished wrapping the gifts, if you could call it wrapping, he had shoved the gifts in the bag and placed a piece of tissue paper lightly over it.

"We're coming!" Aelita called back, pushing herself to her feet and dragging Lucy after her. The two girls had spent the afternoon talking about the past, occasionally laughing hysterically at something they had done. Odd rolled his eyes, it had been a long afternoon as lonesome male and he was ready to get some backup.

"Odd!" Adele called, "Don't forget your cell phone." Adele threw his cell phone across the hotel room at Odd.

"What did you do to it?" He asked, not knowing if he should be touching it or not.

"Nothing! I had to keep it away from Marie and Louise!" Adele huffed, "But if you'd rather I let them get it in future-"

"No!" Odd said, cutting her off, "Thanks for saving its life."

---

"Hey Jeremie!" Yumi greeted him as he opened the door.

"Hi Yumi." Jeremie replied, following her into his living room.

"Anyone else here?" She asked.

"Nope, but Aelita called, her and Odd are bringing a friend." Jeremie said, looking at Yumi hopefully.

"I've heard nothing about this friend, as far as I knew their only friends were us." Yumi said, seeing Jeremie's eyes begging for information.

"Knock Knock." Ulrich said as he stepped in the door.

"Do you ever use a doorbell?" Jeremie asked him.

"Nope, heard from Odd?" Ulrich replied, surveying the room.

"Him and Aelita are bringing a friend." Yumi piped up.

"Did they give a name to this friend?" Ulrich asked, looking thoughtful.

"Umm, I think they said, Lucille, or Lucy, or Lu," Jeremie said, "Aelita was talking really fast."

"Lucy huh?" Ulrich mused, "I think Odd's told me about her."

"Really?" Yumi and Jeremie asked in unison.

---

"So you finally decide to arrive?" Yumi asked, shoving Odd playfully.

"You wouldn't believe how much Aelita and Lucy can talk." Odd replied exasperatedly.

"Hey guys," Aelita said, following Odd into the house, Lucy in tow.

"Hi Aelita," Ulrich called from his spot on the couch. "You must be Lucy."

Lucy looked sheepishly around, her freckled cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Yea, everyone, this is Lucy." Odd announced to the room in general.

"Great introduction Odd." Aelita growled jovially.

"Lucy, this is Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich." Aelita said, pointing to each person in turn, "And you already know Odd."

"Hard to know the way you've been talking." Odd grumbled, flopping down in an armchair.

"Hello Lucy," Jeremie said, "Sit down." He patted a spot beside him on the couch, which Lucy took. Aelita smiled and took a spot on the floor facing everyone while Yumi occupied the remaining armchair.

"What do we do now?" Aelita asked, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"I hadn't thought about that." Jeremie admitted, looking at his feet sheepishly.

"That's ok," Lucy said, "I have lots of ideas!"

**I'm glad that Lucy has ideas, because right now I sure don't. Ideas are appreciated greatly, any party games or anything. I hope you like it so far, and I hope you like Lucy.**


	5. Spin the Bottle

**Thank you again Kittyclaw, for giving me an idea, I don't know where this story would be without you.**

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Jeremie grumbled, looking uncertainly at the bottle that lay on the floor before him.

"Because you couldn't think of anything better." Lucy answered playfully, sitting down beside him.

"It's a great idea!" Odd said happily plopping down on the floor between Aelita and Yumi.

"Don't look at me," Ulrich said, raising his hands in submission, "I'm still in shock."

Yumi giggled and pulled him to the ground beside her. The group now sat in a circle, and at the center of the circle lay a bottle. Surprisingly enough, they had found an old bottle sitting on a shelf, covered with dust and cobwebs, but they had pulled it out to use it for their game.

"Who goes first?" Odd asked, looking around.

"I say the purple dork goes first." Ulrich said grinning.

"Hey! The purple dork has a knack of getting himself!" Odd retorted.

"All the better." Jeremie grumbled audibly.

"Yumi should go first, she's been the most patient tonight." Lucy suggested forcefully.

"All yours Yumi." Odd said, gesturing towards the bottle.

"Lucky me." Yumi said, sarcasm oozing in her voice. She reached out and spun the bottle quickly, retracting from it as if it were going to bite her at any moment. Much to Yumi's pleasure, the bottle pointed at herself.

"What do I do now?" she asked uncertainly.

"Just kiss you hand." Lucy replied, as if this were something she did everyday.

Yumi obeyed, kissing her hand.

"My turn to pick who goes next." She said, grinning evilly.

Odd shrank into a corner, trying to avoid Yumi's eyes.

"Nice try Odd," Yumi grinned, "Your turn."

Odd glowered at her playfully, but obeyed, letting the bottle spin until it finally pointed to Aelita. Odd's eyes rested nervously on Jeremie and Lucy before he turned them towards Aelita. He leaned forwards, kissing her cheek lightly, causing an uproar from Yumi, Ulrich, and Lucy.

"ODD! Abide by the rules!" Lucy said loudly.

"Yea!" Yumi and Ulrich agreed quickly in unison.

"Fine." Odd looked quiet put out, but soon perked up when he leaned towards Aelita, his lips touching hers for a moment before he drew back.

"Your turn Lucy!" Odd announced, letting his eyes wander to Jeremie's face. Jeremie forced a smile, but his eyes showed his disappointment. Odd looked away quickly, that was the only thing he hated about being with Aelita, Jeremie's bitterness stung him like ice.

Lucy smiled and spun the bottle, watching it go around, and around, and around, until it lay to rest upon Jeremie.

Lucy leaned forwards and kissed him, lightly and quickly, on his lips, leaving Jeremie looking like a deer in the headlights.

Odd smiled, Lucy never was a shy girl, always suggesting the most outlandish ideas. Odd loved that, and he knew that she had instantly taken a liking to Jeremie. A devilish plot formed in his mind as his smile widened into a grin.

"Hey, let's play a different game." Odd said, laughing inwardly.

"Great idea!" Ulrich said quickly.

"You got an idea Odd?" Yumi asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes!" Odd replied excitedly, Aelita's excitement was spreading, because now both teens had pure excitement coursing through their bodies.

**A/N: What will come next? I have ideas now, but I fear that the next update may not come tomorrow; I will be busy for a good portion of the day, if not all of it. I will update soon though, don't worry!**


	6. I Think You're Right

**Sorry that this chapter took a while, I just got a hamster that takes up quite a bit of my time. I hope you like it anyway**

"Right then, care to tell us what it is?" Yumi asked, exasperation evident in her voice. After Odd had suggested they play a new game the conversation had gone in circles for about ten minutes, in which time Jeremie's parents left to go see a movie.

"Truth or Dare!" Odd announced finally.

"Great," Ulrich said unenthusiastically.

"OK!" Lucy yipped, excitement was spreading throughout the room, but Ulrich and Jeremie seemed unfazed by it.

"I'll ask first." Odd said, it was more of an order than an offering.

"Ok then." Yumi agreed, cringing slightly.

"Right, Jeremie, truth or dare?" Odd asked, trying to subdue the mischievous grin that was trying to take over his face.

Jeremie looked thoughtful before answering, "Dare."

Odd's grin exploded, his mouth hanging open in a silent cackle.

"You're doomed Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"Be quiet Ulrich! Jeremie, you have to kiss Lucy, and… and…" Odd paused, looking extremely happy with himself, "Hold it for 20 seconds!"

Jeremie's glare could have burned through a brick wall, but Odd just smiled happily.

"Told you." Ulrich said with a grin.

Jeremie said nothing, his gaze didn't leave Odd's wild smile.

"Come on!" Lucy sighed, making Jeremie turn to face her. She caught his lips, catching him by surprise.

Odd gave a nod of approval, and Lucy drew away, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Why don't we watch a movie instead?" Yumi said, seeing Odd's attention turn to her.

"Good idea," Ulrich said, his attention turning slowly away from Jeremie and Lucy.

"Fine." Odd grumbled, lowering his eyes to stare darkly at Yumi.

"He's got something up his sleeve for later." Ulrich warned her softly.

"Where are the movies?" Lucy asked, glancing at statue-Jeremie.

"They're over there," Aelita answered, pointing at a shelf stacked with movies.

Just as they were choosing one, the house went black.

"What was that?" Aelita asked, her hands outstretched in a search for something to hold onto.

"I think the power went out." Odd replied, colliding with Aelita and holding her close to him.

"I never would have guessed that Odd," Ulrich said sarcastically, finding his way to the wall.

"Flashlights?" Lucy asked to the room in general.

"I need light to find them." Jeremie answered sheepishly.

"Now that's a great plan," Ulrich said, sarcasm still oozing in his voice as he pulled open the heavy curtain. The darkness was lessened slightly by the little light from the window.

"That'll do." Jeremie said, picking his way through the room towards a closet. He rummaged in a box a little before pulling out a flashlight and flicking it on.

Ulrich held up his arms as Jeremie waved the flashlight around the room. Lucy had curled herself into a ball on the couch while Yumi stood dumbly in the middle of the room. Beside her Aelita had found Odd and was now clutching his shirt while his arms were wrapped around her, holding her close.

"I'll go find another one," Jeremie offered, "Will you all be ok in the dark for a while?"

"We'll be fine, the dark never hurt us before." Ulrich said, his arms by his face as the flashlight's beam hit him in the face, "Just please stop doing that."

Jeremie smiled sheepishly and began to walk away.

"I'll come with you, it's safer that way." Lucy said, jumping up and hurrying after Jeremie.

As the light faded Ulrich turned to look out the window, his silhouette a dark blob against the whiteness of the snowstorm outside.

"The snow and wind must have toppled some power lines." Yumi said, cutting through the silence as she joined Ulrich by the window.

"It could be out for days then." Odd said from the middle of the room.

"With the snow like this we'll not be able to leave." Ulrich pointed out.

"And Jeremie's parents won't be able to get back." Aelita said, her voice shaking slightly with fear.

"Don't worry Aelita, the dark won't harm us." Yumi said, trying to comfort her friend.

"It'll get cold fast," Odd said, "With the snow like this."

"It's good that we all have our snow gear then huh?" Yumi said, her voice was hoping that her statement had been true.

"Very." Ulrich replied.

Jeremie and Lucy returned with a few more flashlights and a lantern. Lucy handed each person a flashlight as Jeremie flicked on the lantern and placed it atop the television.

"I think we'll be stick here in the dark for a while." Ulrich said, looking at Jeremie through the shadows.

"Yea, Just us it seems," Jeremie said, "All movement will be stopped with the roads this icy."

Odd nodded, guiding Aelita over to an armchair and pulling her into it with him.

Jeremie looked away, mentally beating himself as he heard Aelita take a breath as though to say something.

"I let her go, I should let her be happy." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lucy breathed sweetly in his ear. Jeremie looked at her in surprise, he hadn't noticed her sit down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing," Jeremie whispered back.

"Every girl can see straight through that lie." Lucy stated quietly, she looked around, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to their hushed conversation. "It's Aelita isn't it? She was your girlfriend before wasn't she?"

"How did you know that?" Jeremie asked, surprise filling his voice.

"I just figured, since you seem to be unable to watch her and Odd together." Lucy replied.

"Yes," Jeremie admitted, "I know I shouldn't be but," Jeremie paused.

"You're the odd one out now," Lucy cut in, "And you don't know how to deal with it."

"I guess," Jeremie faltered, how did Lucy know so much?

"I just know these things." Lucy said, as if reading his mind.

---------------

"You know Aelita," Odd whispered into her pink hair, "I think you were right before."

"What?" Aelita asked, confusion clouding her eyes.

"I think this will be a Christmas to remember." Odd said, hugging her tightly and sharing his warmth with hers.

**A/N: I wasn't sure when I started writing it, but I think this chapter turned out well, let me know what you think, I love feedback.**


	7. While The Lights Are Out

**Thank you for more ideas Kittyclaw! And you too PeaceToThePeople! Ok, so the whole POV switching in the beginning may be confusing, but it is the same moment repeated from different points of view. **

Yumi stepped closer to Ulrich by the window, putting her arm around him. Ulrich, taken by surprise, stepped away, and tripping over some unseen object in the darkness. Reaching for something to grab onto, Ulrich pulled the curtain closed, and bumped into the TV, causing the lantern that was on it to fall down.

**Yumi's POV**

The room was immersed in darkness. I heard Aelita's gasp of fear be cut off. I smiled in the dark as I heard Ulrich groan from underneath me.

"You ok?" I whispered into his ear.

"Stupid television," Ulrich grumbled, "Yea, I'm fine."

"That's good." I murmured, searching his face for his lips I drew him into a kiss.

**Odd's POV**

Darkness claimed the room as Ulrich fell, taking the curtain with him. I heard his head hit the television and the lantern fell, turning off as it hit the floor. Aelita gasped in fear so I pressed my lips against hers. I didn't want her to be scared now did I? She tried to pull away at first, but then she gave in, returning the kiss.

**Lucy's POV**

The lantern tumbled to the floor, as it hit the ground the room filled with darkness. I heard Aelita's gasp get cut off, and knew that Odd must have stopped it. I knew what it was like to try and gasp while I was being kissed, it just didn't work. I heard Ulrich groan and Yumi whisper to him. Now was my chance, Jeremie was right beside me on the couch, and if I didn't act now I may never get to. I leaned towards him, finding his hand with mine.

"Jeremie?" I whispered; I had to make sure it was him.

"Yea?" He whispered back.

I heard him shuffling, probably searching for his flashlight. No! I couldn't let him get the flashlight. I gripped his other hand in mine, and kissed him.

**Jeremie's POV**

Everything went dark, well, darker. Lucy pulled my hand into hers.

"Jeremie?" She whispered.

"Yea," I replied, I was searching for my flashlight and she stiffened before pulling my other hand into hers. Then she kissed me. Why did she kiss me? I sat there, baffled, feeling drawn into the kiss. But the question still rolled in my head. Why did she kiss me? A little voice in my head told me to forget logic for once, so I did, hesitantly. I didn't want to let logic go, it was my fallback, my safety net. Well, it was to late now, goodbye safety net. Still the question nagged at the back of my mind; why did Lucy kiss me?

**Normal POV! (Back in third person)**

Yumi grabbed her flashlight, letting Ulrich's lips slip away from her own. Flicking on the flashlight she swung it around the room. Jeremie and Lucy, who were on the couch, flew apart like magnets repelling each other. Yumi smiled, looking at Ulrich standing beside her. His flashlight was on another couple, a not-so-shy couple.

"Odd!" Ulrich growled jovially, "Do you ever need to breathe?"

Aelita shrank away from Odd, turning slightly pink.

"Do you always have to interrupt?" Odd growled back jokingly.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that we all can speak for ourselves, what do we do now?" Yumi asked, giggling slightly at how red Jeremie's face was turning.


	8. Why, Hello Furniture

"We could continue Truth or Dare." Lucy suggested, again.

"Odd would kill us all." Ulrich stated, glaring at Odd.

"I'm hungry." Odd announced.

"There's food in the kitchen." Jeremie sighed.

The conversation had been going on for about twenty minutes like this. Nobody could think of anything to do, other than let Odd have some more great ideas during Truth or Dare.

Odd disappeared into the kitchen with a flashlight.

"Any other suggestions on what we could do?" Ulrich asked.

"OH!" Yumi said loudly, jumping to her feet and waving her arms wildly, "What was that game called?"

"I don't know," Lucy said, giving Yumi a strange look, "I'm not inside your head."

"That is a good thing sometimes." Aelita replied, "What game?"

"If I knew that I'd tell you!" Yumi growled, "My head's not the worst place to be!"

"What's the game like?" Ulrich asked helpfully.

"There's one person, and they walk around with their eyes closed trying to find one of the other people, and only the person with their eyes closed can move." Yumi explained, pacing restlessly as she tried to think of the game's name.

Odd reentered the room, is mouth full of something.

"It doesn't matter what it's called, we can play anyway." Ulrich said quickly, glancing at Odd.

"Yea," Lucy agreed, "If we turn off the flashlights nobody could see much of anything."

"Sounds good." Yumi said, giving up her mental search for the game's name.

Aelita explained the game to Odd quickly, as the others stood up.

"So who's going to be the searcher first?" Jeremie asked, looking around the room at his friend's shadowed faces.

Nobody said anything; they just looked at each other.

"I will be." Odd said after a while, turning his flashlight off.

"Great, so close your eyes and count to twenty." Yumi said, flicking off her own flashlight.

"If you can." Ulrich added jokingly.

"Of course I can!" Odd retorted, closing his eyes obediently, "One, Two,"

Aelita smiled and hurried to a place in the room where she hoped she would not be found.

"Five, six, seven," Odd continued, a laugh creeping into his voice as he heard Ulrich trip over some unseen object in the dark.

Everyone made their way towards someplace as quietly as they could. Ulrich managed to trip over the couch and an armchair as he moved about the dark room.

"Nineteen, Twenty!" Odd finished finally. He spread his arms out in front of him, much like a zombie, and began to make his way about the room.

"Umph!" Odd grunted, finding an armchair and landing head first on it. He pushed himself to his feet.

"Now," He muttered, "To find people, not furniture." Odd continued his search of the room, trying to make his way to a wall.

"Well, there's the couch." He grumbled, causing a snicker from across the room.

Odd rolled of the couch. "I've got you now!" He announced, walking swiftly across the room, only to find the television.

"Never mind then, I will get you." Odd heard more snickering from behind him, turning around his hands bumped into something.

"Well, there's a first," Odd muttered, "My hands finding something before my head."

"Erm, Odd, You got me." Lucy's voice came from just in front of his face.

"Oh!" Odd exclaimed, pulling his hands away quickly and blushing.

"Where'd those flashlights go?" Ulrich grumbled from someplace nearby.

"I've got one," Yumi replied, turning it on, waving the beam around the room. Ulrich lay on the floor partially under a curtain, his head against the wall and his feet resting on a small coffee table. Aelita stood behind an armchair, the one Odd was sure he had fallen onto. Yumi stood in a nearby corner and Jeremie stood halfway between the couch and the wall.

"Comfortable Ulrich?" Odd asked mockingly.

"Very," Ulrich grumbled sarcastically, "I think I found every piece of furniture in the room."

"It is pretty dark," Aelita agreed.

"It's getting cold." Jeremie stated, wrapping his arms around himself.

"It is," Yumi agreed, stepping over to help Ulrich up.

"That's the end of that game then huh?" Odd asked nobody in particular.

"I think so," Aelita replied, walking over to Odd.

Odd wrapped his arms around Aelita, to share warmth. Ulrich got up, falling onto Yumi as he did so.

"Clumsy today Ulrich?" Yumi laughed.

"It's too dark to see where I'm going." He murmured defensively.

"Dark and cold, let's find our snow gear." Lucy said.


	9. Christmas To Remember

**All stories must come to an end, and I hope this ending is a fitting one. I thank you all for staying with me through my first multi-chapter Code Lyoko fic.**

Odd sat, curled together with Aelita in an armchair, his eyes closed. It had been hours since the power went out, and the house was now cold. Flashlights stood on end in an attempt to illuminate the room, but they only succeeded in barely penetrating the darkness of the house on this moonless night.

Aelita's breathing became slow and even as she fell asleep, curled against his chest.

Jeremie and Lucy shared the couch with Yumi and Ulrich. Odd glanced over at his friends, only lifting his head a little so as not to disturb Aelita. Lucy peered back at him from under the fuzzy fringe on her white winter jacket.

Yumi was curled against Ulrich, and Ulrich now sat, huddled against her, looking around, hoping for any signs that light or heat may return to the house. Yumi had fallen asleep a while ago, as did Jeremie.

"Do you have any idea what time it could be?" Odd asked, looking hopefully at Lucy and Ulrich.

"No," They replied, their voices soft.

Odd groaned sleepily, he didn't want to fall asleep, but his eyelids grew heavy. Soon Odd succumbed to sleep, his head resting on top of Aelita's.

Lucy was next to fall, she had cuddled up to Jeremie while he was too sleepy to respond, and now sat, curled, her head resting on his shoulder. His arms had somehow found their way around her, holding her close.

Ulrich sat, staring about the shadowy room, listening to the deep breaths of his sleeping friends. After what seemed like mere minutes Ulrich was shaken awake, feeling warm and drowsy.

"Wake up!" Odd growled jovially at him, "The power came back!"

"Already?" Ulrich mumbled, sleep making his words slur together.

"Yea! Merry Christmas!" Odd shoved a package under his nose.

"Thanks, you too." Ulrich replied, still shaking sleep from his mind.

Yumi uncurled slightly, her head resting against Ulrich's chest. She opened her eyes to see Odd towering over her, something he could rarely do.

"Odd?" She murmured sleepily.

"Good morning Yumi!" Odd replied jovially, before bouncing away across the room.

"What?" Yumi asked, looking up at Ulrich.

"Power's back. Merry Christmas." Ulrich explained.

Yumi raised her head and looked about the room. Jeremie was awake, collecting the flashlights and shoving them into a box. Lucy was sitting on the couch, looking sleepy and slightly confused. Odd was bouncing around handing out the gifts that he had bought.

The lights were on and the room was warm.

"Another Christmas in the dark was avoided!" Odd announced happily.

"Another?" Yumi asked, "We haven't been asleep for a year have we?"

"Er, no, but I had Christmas in the dark last year, horrible snowstorm." Odd said happily.

"Such a happy little guy isn't he?" Ulrich groaned, still sleepy.

"He has a right to be happy," Aelita said, "It's Christmas, we have heat and light, and we are all here together, I doubt that this Christmas will be one we'll forget anytime soon."

"Yea, I don't think I'll ever forget the Christmas I almost froze with my friends!" Odd said cheerfully.

"Well, I wouldn't word it like that, but I do agree." Yumi said.

"The Christmas we spent together, with a new friend." Jeremie added, leaning over the back of the couch.

"A Christmas to remember." Aelita breathed happily, "I knew it."


End file.
